twinstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Sera'inxeaon
Sera'inxeaon (Sera Mineran) is one of the characters from the Studio Universe setting and is the current girlfriend of Xenny Diemes in character of the series Life on the Lot. Created back in early 2010 with the intention of making another massively muscled female dragoness who would fit into the semi-real world as they're are few roaming about. For the most part, Sera is the ever-faithful woman an eccentric guy like Xenny can ever have. Biography Sera'inxeaon is one of many gods who dominate the known universe known as the Higher Celestials. Sera's role is of that of a guardian. It's her job to protect the universe from both internal and external forces that are made to destroy all life She has become interested in the ever changing nature of the peoples of various planets all across the universe but more so of the peoples of planet Earth. One day Sera'inexaon decides to descend to Earth and takes on a lessor form of what she really is. A smaller but incredibly musclebound dragoness wearing obviously skimpy clothing and dealt with a few hostile folks who wanted a piece of her only to give them injuries that were close to critical. It's a case that she needs to remember that mortals are really that fragile. In years she had went through the easy and rough parts of the mortal world even having moments of regret and resentment of taking on this experience. But a few close friends and even an adopted family (The Minerans) took her in and gave her the name that she takes today: Sera Mineran. She flew through the education phase with a breeze because of her vast knowledge but not too much to disrupt the system or their way of thinking in order to get into a "job" that she can be close to nature. The United States Geological Survey came to mind and despite what the perceive of her working among their ranks she proved herself to be a suitable candidate. Her assignments take her across the country that gives her a better appreciation of the planet's natural wonders while collecting data for the mortals in kind. Later she was taken to a permanent setting in New York to take care of the northeastern sector in where she met Xenny and from there they started off a relationship to which he has yet to announce to his family despite being cast out by order of his grandfather over an issue. She begins to grow deeper and deeper in love with Xenny but has yet to tell him about her goddess guardian nature for fear of him rejecting her or even fearing her for having someone too powerful. Right now they are still in a strong relationship while dealing with the hidden rivalry with his secretary Sarah Bellington who she herself distrusts but for an unknown reason but Sera knows too well but also can't reveal. Characteristics *Often shy around mortal beings not often because of their natural fear of those bigger than they are but because of her goddess nature, makes times interacting with regular people seem awkward. *Her body is the product of the godly powers she possess but does like to work out just to "keep up appearances" when it's really not necessary. *Gets an affinity to mortal foods such as pizza, steaks, fizzy water and most seafood. Category:TwinStudios Universe